Angels in Disguise
by Samurai Girl Suzu
Summary: When the Reikai Tantei are kidnapped, two Spirit World Investigator are sent to save them. the are: a hiei like loner and a pretty denomic princess. their lives are flipped when Shishi and youko come though...Shishixoc youkoxoc


Saku: Hello everyone!  I am Samurai Girl Sakura, who authors I Must Now Leave You!

Naoko: I am Naoko-san! Please look under our separate pennames for other stories!

Saku: to let you know, this is ShishiwakamaruxOC and Youko KuramaxOC.  And there are 2 types of girls, the Kurama type and Hiei type.

Naoko: we don't own Yu Yu, tragically.

Saku and Naoko: Enjoy the show!

Angel in Disguise 

By 

Naoko sighed.  It would be a long day at school.  Naoko was a pretty gothic girl.  She really didn't bother to associate with anyone.  Lots of people were afraid of her because of the recent rumors that had been spread.  She was supposedly beating up people.  Naoko was tired anyways, from the long mission last night.  "Naoko, hey, Naoko!" Naoko's black hair flowed as her green eyes focused in on Suzu.  Suzu was not very exotic looking.  She had brown hair and blue eyes.  But she was drop dead gorgeous.  She was pretty tall for a Japanese girl, being 5'5", but Naoko was taller.  

Suzu was Naoko's only friend at school.  They had been 'best friends' (Naoko didn't believe in best friends; Suzu did) since they were very small.  Being almost complete opposites, it was strange how they still got along.  Suzu was the outgoing social one, the class represenative, while Naoko was a Goth.  "Good morning, Naoko!  Are you tired from last night's mission?" Suzu asked.  "I'm tired, yeah…" Naoko yawned sleepily.  "I agree.  Koenma worked us very hard.  He is too mean to his own sister!" Suzu laughed.  Suzu was Koenma's younger half sister (through their mother), so she was crown princess to boot.  She was almost too perfect…  But the two had a deadly secret that no neither of them dare speak of in public.  They kept it well.  If you were on the Spirit World Intelligence Team, or S.W.I.T, you wouldn't want your name out in the open.  Especially if you are the captains.  "I hate these uniforms, don't you?  Naoko, Naoko, earth to Naoko!" Suzu waved her hands in front of Naoko.  "I just got a feeling.  Something will go seriously wrong today…" Naoko looked grim.  "Oh no…what if we have a pop quiz?" Suzu laughed at her own joke.  "I'm being serious, Suzu.  I can sense things like this…" Naoko drifted off.  "Oh well, take things as they come right?  Expect the unexpected!" Suzu looked up at Naoko.  "Hn.  You are way to optimistic.  Let's just survive one day of school." Naoko began to run.  "Oh, right!  Or we'll be late!" Suzu ran off too.  They arrived at school, and survived all of the crappy classes.  Suzu hated math, so she predicated a pop quiz.  'That is what will go wrong today'. Suzu thought.  In literature, though, Naoko was having the time of her life, if boring is fun.  'Just make it to lunch alive'.  Naoko thought.  At lunch the twosome ate on the roof.  They were discussing their social studies homework when the voice of a certain blue-haired ferry girl wrung out in the distance.  "EMERGANCY!!!" Botan shouted.  "Could you be any louder, you onna?!" Naoko shouted.  "Shut it, onna.  This is a serious emergency!" Botan said.  She set up the laptop 'Koenma Kommunicator', as Naoko called it.  "Good afternoon.  I have a serious case for you.  The Reikai Tantei have fallen.  Yueh, the ice king, has kidnapped them.  We have four agents to assist you.  Come by my office and you will meet your immediate help.  See you after school.  Signing off." Koenma's head disappeared.  "WHAT THE HELL?!" The two shouted.  "No time.  See you later!" Botan said as she flew off on her oar.  The two would go to Koenma's office after school.  If the tantei fell, which was nearly impossible, they would be the new tantei.  But they were the last hope of the world.  If they didn't stop Yueh now, the world might be doomed.  But they thought that their lives were flipped now, a playboy samurai and playboy Youko would only make it worse.

Yay!  The first chapter!  Please review and tell us what you think!  Look under our separate names as well!

Love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura

Naoko-san


End file.
